Lucky
by WeLoveRachelBerry
Summary: Sam goes to New York for college and he goes to live with Rachel,Kurt and Blaine.Rachel is heartbroken after her break up with Finn and Sam is here for her and it's the first time tha he understand how amazing Rachel is
1. Chapter 1

**Ok that is a thought of mine because I don't want Rachel alone in season one else can be with her like Finn was but we have to accept that Finn is not gonna be in season because Brittany is on MIT because Heather is pregnant I thought that will be a good idea to put Sam and Rachel good as Finchel was nut still something interesting**

**Rachel's POV**

I walked inside my apartment and I left my bag on the couch

"Hey swetie can you just put her to your room"Kurt said with his head on his boyfriend,Blaine's were drinking wine and watching a movie.I smiled when I saw them

"Yeah I can do that"I said and I put my bag on my room.I changed into my pijamas with my mind completly at he left me.I still can't understand what I did to him.I am that bad in come on Rach you have to forget wasn't the right for was your first love but not your big love.I walked back to the living room and I sat on the couch.I watched the movie with my head on Blaine's other shoulder

"I feel like a pillow now"Blaine said an laughed

"Oh I'm so sorry"I said and I smiled

"Don't...I'm just kidding"

"Ok"After 5 minutes we heard a knock on our door

"I'll go"I said and I walked to the I opened the door I just stayed here looking at the hot tall blond guy and I didn't believe what I was seeing

"Sam?"I whispered

"I will stay here forever Rach?"

I hugged him and he hugged me back."What are you doing here?"

"I came for college and I was wendering if I can stay here with you guys"

"Yeah of course you can"I kissed his cheek

"Oh hey there guys"he said to Blaine and Kurt

"Hey trouty mouth"Kurt said and laughed

"Oh I missed you guys"Sam said and laughed too."And you,what did you always were beautiful but today I can't explain it."

I saw Kurt looking at Blaine with a smile and I looked back at Sam"Thank you Sam"I smiled at him

"We have to go to sleep"Kurt said

"Yeah we are very very tired"

"Ok see you tomorow guys"Sam and smiled at them

"So are you happy that I am here"he said and he looked at me and I smiled

**That was short but I just wanted to** **see you my idea**


	2. First Feelings

**Sam's POV**

****I looked at her puppy dog eyes and and the big smile at her face. Oh yeah I always remembered that smile it was great. She was great.

"Yeah it's very nice that I have you here Sam. I have the cute couple and they just to cute for a single girl"

"Are you ok about you know what?"

"To be truly honest no... But I'm better than before"she smiled a little to me with a single tear

"Hey,hey don't cry. Sorry that was a wrong talk"

"No no Sam it's ok it's just I still can't understand why"

"Because he is crazy. You are amazing who doesn't want to be with you"

"Well Finn doesn't"

"Hey,hey" I put my hand on her shoulder and I hugged her quickly "It's gonna be ok Rach"

"I'm sorry I ruinned your first night in New York"

"Oh don't say that you didn't ruin anything"

"What about you and Britt?" she asked. Me and Britt. A big chapter. I know that we break up because she left for MIT but I think she always loved Santana and I always I don't know how to say it but I think that I loved someone else. I know that I'm in love but I don't who is she

"Me and Britt... Big chapter Rach. We broke up because she left for MIT but I think I'm ready to move on"

"Do you want to see New York tomorow"

"Only if you come with me. I'm not going alone. I want a beautiful girl with me"

"Ok"

That was weird I didn't know what happened but when I was sitting there and I was watching at her I understood how beautiful she long brown hair,her brown puppy dog eyes,her lips with a shy smile on them,her cheeks who were red after my looked so sexy that I wanted to kiss Sam hey you don't like Rachel she's like one of your best friends and she's so sad about Finn left her. I can't do that now.I shook my head and I saw her looking at me

"What happened?"

"Nothing" We heard a knock on the door. I saw her walk to the door with her hot long legs and I just stared at them for a she opened the door I saw a guy standing there

"What are you doing here" she said and she hugged him. I felt jealous when I saw them

"I came just to give you a hug"he answered to her

"Brody you are so cute"when she kissed his cheek my glass with the wine falled to the floor and broked

"Oh my God Rach I'm so so sorry"

"Don't be it's ok. Nothing happened"she gave me one of these wanderful smiles and she go to the kitchen.

"I'm Brody,Rachel's friend"

"I'm 's friend too" If my look could kill Brody will be dead now.


	3. Yes I like her

**Rachel's POV**

****"Well that was a great day you so much beautiful"he kissed my cheek and I said comments like that the whole beautiful I am,and how cute I am.I have to say that it was great to hear that and from a hot guy like Sam.

"It was nothing Sam"I smiled at him

"You are so cute when you're blushing"

"Hey we are here"Kurt yelled and Blaine laughed

"Come on leave them are cute."Blaine replied

"Oh shut up"I smiled at them

"We have to talk"Kurt said and sat on one of our and Sam did the same

"So what's going on?"Sam asked and he looked at me confused.I looked at him back in the same way

"We decieded that we want to live the two of the house it will be all yours the next week"Kurt said excited

"Oh my God that's great"I said and I hugged Kurt."I'm so happy for you"It was time to hug Blaine

"Guys that's great really"Sam said and smiles

"Well I'm going to take a bath"I touched Sam's hand and I smiled at smiles back

**Sam's POV**

As Rachel walked to the bathroom Kurt closed kitchen's door

"Ok now tell ust what's going on?"Kurt asked

"What are you talking about?"I be truly honnest I knew that they wanted to talk about Rachel but I wasn't sure so I wanted to be sure first

"What's going on with you and Rachel, are not idiots and we are your best friends"Blaine said

"Ok maybe I like her a little"

"You are here just one day"Kurt yelled

"Kurt dude you have to be I think that I always like her...I mean she's 's so beautiful and sexy"

"That's great Sam"Kurt said with a smile

" it's not she's still in love with Finn.I'm her friend"I said and I looked down said

"We will help you with that"Blaine said and looked at Kurt with a dirty look.I smiles were tottaly my I was glad that they were


	4. First Kiss

**Rachel's POV**

I walked out of the bathroom and I sat on the couch. Sam smiled at me he has an amazing smile.

"Well I'm going to take a bath now" Sam said and went to the bathroom

"Ok now baby doll tell us... What is going on?" Kurt asked

"What is going on?"I played that I didn't know that they ere talking about Sam

"Look Rach mayby you are the best actress that we know but you are also our best friend and we are not stupid" Blaine said

"I don't think that you are stupid but I really don't are you talking about"

"About you and Sam baby doll" Kurt said

"What about me and Sam?"

"GOD RACH... You like him and to be truly honest he likes you too I can understand him"Blaine said with his head in his hands

That was a great momment to prove how great actress I am. Because inside of my head I was something like...  
YES SAM EVANS LIKES ME BLAINE TOLD ME AND BLAINE IS HIS BEST FRIEND HE KNOWS HIM . SAM LIKES ME I CAN'T BELIEVE HE LIKES ME. I'M SO HAPPY .I LIKE HIM AND HE LIKES ME. WE'RE GONNA HAVE A GREAT FAMILY WITH 4 KIDS. 3 GIRLS AND ONE BOY. WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED IN CENTRAL PARK, IN NEW YORK, MY FAVOURITE TOWN I WILL BE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL BRIDE EVER AND HE WILL SMILE HOLDING MY HAND WILL LOOK INTO MY EYES WHEN THE PRIEST SAYS YOU CAN KISS THE BRIDE HE WILL LOOK AT ME WITH A FULL IN LOVE LOOK HE WILL TELL ME '' I LOVE YOU RACHEL BERRY'' AND HE WILL KISS ME... LALALALLALA SAM EVANS LIKES ME... But I had to say to Kurt and Blaine that I don't like him, that was a lie because I do like him but I have to tell that because I'm relationships wasn't that good...  
I wasn't ready to have a relationship

"Kurt, me and Sam are flirty but that is just humor nothing more. I like him as a friend but nothing more "I looked down trying to hide the tears on my eyes

"Rachie tell us what is going on... The truth" Blaine said and touched my shoulder

"I can't be with Sam guys .I'm not ready"

"Why?" Kurt said

"BECAUSE I HAD 4 RELATIONSHIPS IN MY LIFE AND BOTH OF THEM LEFT ME. PUCK LEFT ME BECAUSE I WASN'T POPULAR. JESSIE CHOOSE THE NATIONAL CHAMPION AND HE EGGED ME. THEN FINN, THE GUY OF MY DREAMS WE WERE GREAT SINCE I LEARNED THAT HE SLEPT WITH SANTANA AND WE BROKE-UP AND AFTER NATIONALS WE WERE TOGETHER AGAIN. WE BROOK-UP AGAIN BECAUSE I LEFT. WHEN I CAME IN NEW YORK I MET BRODY. I LEARNED THAT BRODY WAS SLEEPING WITH WOMEN FOR MONEY THEN AGAIN WITH FINN AND HE LEFT ME. I AM AFRAID" I yelled and I started crying harder than before Blaine hugged me tight and I l end my head on his shoulder then Sam walked inside the room

"Rach what is going on?" he ran and he sat beside me he took me from Blaine's hug and hugged me . Kurt and Blaine leaved us alone

"Look I can hug you and supporting you forever believe me I can but I think it's a little weird because I'm wearing just a towel" he said awkward

"No" I said and I put my hand around his waist. "You are hot"

"Yeah but it's awkwrd"

"Ok but just pants not a t-shirt" I said and he laughed

"Ok, ok"

2 minutes later he came back and he hugged me again. I put my head on his chest" You have a great boby"

"You too... Especially your legs"

"Make me laugh... I want to laugh"I begged him

**Sam's POV**

I heared her begging me to make her laugh

"Ok but remember you asked for it" I said in a playful way and I started tickling her. She started laughing and I lied her on the couch laughing with her too.

"Stop it" she was breathless

"You asked to make you laugh" she tried to fight back but I stopped tickling her and I holded her hands on the couch. Her hair was like a mess after the fight and her cheeks was red. She looked so so sexy. I didn't hold my self I just kissed her and I hopped that she would kiss me back and she did.I WAS KISSING RACHEL BERRY... OH GOD IT WAS SO SO AMAZING. After 5 minutes of kissing I kissed her neck and she had her hands on my hair. I stopped the kiss

"This is not fair. I'm shirtless but you are not"

"You can take care of that but if you stop kissing me again I will torture you"

"Why I believe that I want you to torture me"

"Because maybe you do" she smiled in a dirty way

"Oh God Rachel Berry where you were all my life"

"Actually in you high-school Sam"

"Big mistake"

"Can we move on now"she smiled and I smiled back

"Be my guest"I kissed her and I took her shirt of.

"Wow red my favorite"I said with a smile

"Sam can we just stay here" she asked

"You want me to stop" I sat on the couch

"No but can we just continue making out and nothing more"she said and she sat too."I really really like you but I want time babe"

She just called me babe? Wow that was GREAT

"I can wait until you are ready babe"I smiled at her... "And I like you too. Now can I kiss you again"

She smiled back."Of course you can"


End file.
